


Don't Trust The Internet

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Memes, Misunderstandings, Swearing, an idea that i wrote a REALLY long time ago, he doesn't understand memes or spanish, keith is naive, lance thinks keith hates him, lots of memes, this is kinda crack, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: When Pidge figures out how to get the internet on the teams space phones, Keith has a bit of trouble understanding memes, which combined with his inability to speak Spanish leads to some big misunderstandings.





	Don't Trust The Internet

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO i wrote this a really long time ago and forgot about it, so here have this

As interesting as it was, space didn't have all that much for people to do. This was, initially why Keith was looking at the makeshift phones Pidge had created. When you say makeshift, it makes them seem less impressive, but that was entirely not the case. Pidge's creations were wonderful, and had all the properties of an iPhone (except these ones had a headphone jack), and more. Everyone had their own, and Pidge had even colour coded them to match the paladins suits. Keith was amazed by this much already, but blown away further when Pidge revealed that they could connect to Earth's satellites. Not fully of course, just enough to gather bit of information, and of course, memes. Keith didn't really understand the appeal of memes, he only knew that Lance loved them. Well, the others did too (he had caught Shiro looking at them on multiple occasions, even though he tried to make up excuses), Pidge and Hunk were always found snickering at them on break, but no one as much as Lance. In Pidge's words he was a 'walking meme'. Lance seemed to take that as a complement. He was always making references that Keith didn't get, but made the other paladins snort. Lance's love for memes was annoying, yet oddly endearing at the same time. Not, that Keith would ever let anyone know that. So, Keith was looking at memes now. He didn't know why. He definitely did not want to be able to impress Lance when the time comes. 

_Is that a frog? On a unicycle?_ He asks himself, shaking his head in wonder. There are a few memes that make him laugh though, especially the ones about certain cryptids. He is scrolling through the feed when one particular meme catches his eye. This one was not aliens, but perhaps just as interesting. It's the Spanish that gets his attention, again, completely unrelated to the fact the Spanish was Lance's first language. Lance had told the team about his heritage earlier on in the trip, unable to stop talking about all his little siblings and cousins. Keith felt jealous, but at the same time, he admired the way Lance positively glowed about his family. Keith had never really had a family, switch from foster home to foster home, never staying anywhere long enough to make friends.

_I guess that's not really a problem now._

He looks again at the small lettering on the screen, reading it over carefully. **"Do this for your spanish girlfriend, they'll love you! 'Puta' means beautiful in spanish!!"**

He's slightly confused, but takes it as a nice meme, about a way to express your love in another language. Unfortunately, Keith hasn't been on the internet for long, and doesn't know any better. He sighs, his thoughts once again going back to Lance. He's used to it now, he had realized it awhile ago. There wasn't any helping it. He'll just have to do what he's done in the past, and ignore his feelings completely. But it's harder this time. Did he really fall that hard? This is going to be harder than he initially thought. 

Keith ends up thinking about Lance a lot, specifically the meme from earlier. In fact, the meme never left his mind for longer than it took for Allura to give a slightly jarring speech about their training schedules first thing in the morning. The idea of confessing to Lance did happen to cross his mind more than once, but he suppressed it. As it turns out Lance is _very_ difficult to ignore, much more so when he's sweaty and his shirt clings to his perfectly toned abdomen, showing off his sharp v line. Keith can feel the heat rising in his cheeks so he turns away quickly.

 _God, why does Lance have to look so good, even when he's training?_ Keith wonders, exasperated. It's nearly impossible for Keith to keep his eyes off Lance. It's distracting. _He's_ distracting. Keith hates to admit it but Lance is really throwing him off his game. Especially when it comes time to do hand-to-hand combat. Of course, he has to be paired with Lance today. Lance grins as they face off in the middle of the gym. Okay, that smirk was not helping this at all. Keith tries his hardest, but he's completely out of it, giving Lance the opportunity to use his arms- giving Keith a great view of the impeccably toned muscles- to flip Keith onto his back. He lands with a thump onto the mat, Lance sitting on his stomach, pinning him down. When Keith realizes this he flushes bright red, struggling to get out from under Lance. Lance looked down at him quizzically. Keith's ears burned red. Lance was too cute. Then Keith realizes what's coming. He struggles to think of an explanation, when Lance saves the awkwardness by stating the obvious. 

"I beat you." It's more of a statement. 

Keith says the only thing he can think of in the moment. It turns out to be a snide remark.

"Wow, I couldn't already tell."

"Keith I'm serious, I never win." Lance says the last part slightly quieter. Keith felt a pang in his heart. "What's wrong Keith?"

"It's nothing really." Keith says looking away. He might be able to read a lie, but telling one was a different story. Lance catches onto it pretty quick, to Keith's dismay.

"That's not true, you're hiding something."

"I'm just tired, okay?" It's true, Keith does sound exhausted, even to himself. Luckily, Lance decides to drop it- for now- and throwing a concerned glance Keith's way, he lifts him self off of Keith's midriff and turns to leave. Distracted by the way in which Lance gets up, Keith almost misses the fleeting look completely. _Concern? From Lance?_ Not likely. 

Soon enough Allura calls the training to an end, releasing the paladins for some down time. Keith stalks to his room, quickly shutting the door as soon as he gets in. He's not in the mood for anything anymore. He just wanted to sleep and forget everything that had happened. 

He lays lazily on his bed, feet hanging slightly off the edge. Keith is pretty sure he's laying on an angle, but he is too lazy to move to a sitting position. This angle becomes more apparent with the additional awareness of having side of his head pushed uncomfortably against the wall. How long had he been asleep? Oh well. He rolled over to see the clock. 10:30pm. Knowing the rest of the paladins, they should be in bed by now. Keith slips out of bed and into the hall, quietly making his way to the kitchen. He's unsure of why he was going there, but he keeps walking anyways. While all of the paladins rooms are a lengthy distance from the kitchen, Keith's is the farthest away, and as he walks his thoughts drift. Suddenly he remembers the post he saw not even a few days ago, and smiles. You only live once, right?

 _Yeah, what could go wrong._ He smiles out of stupid it is, because of how many things could go terribly wrong. He's already at the kitchen, the walk feeling shorter than it has before. He opens the door, only to find the person he least expected to be there. Lance seems equally surprised to see Keith, and he stumbles back a bit.

"Haha, imagine seeing you here." Is it just Keith or does Lance seem extremely nervous? 

"Yeah." Keith doesn't really know how to respond to that. There's only one thing he could do to make it more awkward than it already is. It's earlier than he wanted to, but there was no going back. Keith drew in a sharp breath, stepping closer to Lance. 

"Uh." Keith stuttered. He didn't even know how to use the simple word in a sentence. _Fuck it_ , he'd just go for it. 

"Puta." It was barely a whisper but Lance hears it, and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

"I-I'm sorry, I probably mispronounced it..." Keith trails off when he sees Lance's face. Tears threaten to spill over long, dark lashes, and Lance looks absolutely crushed. 

"Keith, I thou-I thought we..." He doesn't even finish, just starts towards the door. 

"Wait Lance, I didn't think you'd take it like that, I-"

"Take it like what? How else am I supposed to take it? Just let you insult me in my native language?" Tears stream down Lance's face. "I thought you were better than this, Keith." He turns and walks out, leaving Keith the most confused man on the planet. Universe, actually.

Keith thought it might be bad, but not this bad. Between all their petty fights and rivalry, it has never been this bad. The others knew it too, and after a failed team practice, Hunk comes over to talk to Keith. 

"Hey, can I sit?" Hunk asks nervously, afraid to intrude. Keith could never turn Hunk down. The guy is just too lovable. 

"Sure, I guess. So, What's up?"

"What's up? I should be asking you that." Hunk sighs, and starts again. "Look I know something is up, but Lance won't talk to me. He's never like this, so please, could you please tell me what's going on?" Hunk is pleading, and Keith suddenly guilty. He doesn't even know what he did, but he feels some invisible weight crushing down on him. 

"Honestly I-I don't exactly know." Hunk can tell he's not lying, but presses on.

"Well, tell me what you do know." Hunk gives Keith;s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, urging him on.

"I tried t-to confess to him, in Spanish, but I-I think I messed up. He hate me now for sure." 

"Keith, I'm not really sure what's going on, or what happened, but I know Lance could never hate you." He lets out a sigh before he continues. "I think you should talk to him. Please." Hunk silently hopes that Keith will listen. Part of him knows it won't be this easy.

"But what if-" 

"Just listen to me, Keith. I know Lance. We've been best bros forever. Can you please just talk to him for me? I hate seeing him like this." Hunk isn't acting. He hates seeing anyone unhappy, especially Lance. Keith is conflicted, but once again, Hunk's puppy dog eyes win over. 

"Okay, I-I'll try my best." Keith gives an awkward nod of his head and then stands up, only to realize he doesn't know where Lance would be. Would he be in his room? Or has he hidden somewhere?

"His room." Hunk gently suggests. Keith is so grateful to Hunk. How lucky Lance is to have someone this understanding. He feels a pang in his chest. Is this jealousy? Before this he never really had any friends... He shook off the thought and turned to Hunk. 

"Thanks, uh, this means a lot." He gives a weak smile.

"Well, that's what friends are for, aren't they?" Keith's breath caught, but then he smiled, this time for real. 

He made his way down the hall thinking of what to say. He doesn't even know what he was apologizing for. He shakes off any other thoughts until he gets to Lance's room. He knocks twice, hesitantly, and waits for a reply. When he doesn't get one he knocks again, slightly louder. 

"Go away." Lance's voice is barely distinguishable, sounding smothered by something, presumably blankets. 

"Please." Keith croaks out quietly. "Please let me in." He hopes Lance can't hear the break of his voice failing him halfway through. When Keith hears a sound of assent, he slowly enters the room, sucking in a breath when his eyes fall over Lance. 

"Uh, so." Keith really doesn't know how to go about this. He feels trapped. 

"Why are you here?" What was supposed to sound angry just sounds sad, and full of remorse. 

"I-I want to apologize." This earns a snort from Lance, but he still pats a spot on his bed beside him. He had been wrapped in all the blankets but lets them slide off slightly as Keith sits down gingerly on the sheets. 

"So?" Lance prompts. 

"Ah! Um, well I guess saying something like that out of the blue m-must have been really, uh, well I should have given a bit of context, and probably not spring something like that on you. Sorry, I really am." Keith hangs his head, and does everything he can to avoid Lance's searching eyes.

"Give a bit of context? What context is there to give when calling someone a bitch?"

"Uh? Wait bitch- what?!" Keith is lost. 

"Wait you didn't know- What did you think it meant?"

Keith groans and covers his face. "Oh my god. I'm so- Oh god." 

"Keith? What did you think it was?" 

"Not that. I-I'm sorry, I just- Sorry I really didn't know, could you forgive me?" Keith pleads, avoiding Lance's question.

"Sure." Keith breathes out in relief. "If," Lance paused, "You tell me what you thought it meant." Keith exhales a slow breath, and pauses to consider. Then he pulls out his phone and finds the meme that had started all of this. He holds out the phone with shaking hands and Lance takes it, looking confusedly back at Keith. Keith watches as realization dawns on Lance's face, looking away when Lance finally turns to him. 

"Oh my god. You thought- Oh man you thought it meant-" Lance's entire face is red now. 

"Sorry." Keith squeaks out. Then to his amazement, Lance starts to laugh, violent shakes of his shoulders and tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Keith can't hide his shock. Why is Lance laughing? Is he laughing at Keith? As if hearing Keith's worries, Lance stops laughing for a moment to get a sentence out. 

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you- well I am- but dude. You didn't even check what it meant first? You should never believe the internet!" 

"Well! I-I thought it was-" Keith looks down, embarrassed. "Well, sorry." He says pointedly. "If you don't hate me now, then I guess I'll leave." 

"Hey, wait!" Lance reaches out and grabbed onto Keith's arm, causing Keith's heart to skip a beat. 

"We still have things to discuss!" 

"Like what?" Keith is being difficult on purpose, and doesn't know why. Maybe it's because part of him doesn't want to know what Lance has to say, how a few words could bring his world crashing down right now.

"Like your dumbass confession!"

"There's nothing to discuss about that!"

"Yes there is! I thought you had rejected me! I thought you hated me!" Lance cries out, eyes widening when he hears what he's said. 

"Reject- does that mean?" 

"Yeah it does, Mullet head."

"Ugh. Why'd you have to go and say tha-" Keith doesn't get to finish his sentence as he finds himself falling forwards. He reaches out his arms trying to stop the fall, but ends up being pulled into an embrace, and wait. Wait. There are lips. On his lips. Keith's face lights up with a red tint. Tint would be an understatement. It was comically red, as if he had spilled a bucket of red paint on him while fixing up the paint on his lion. Slowly he closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth of the kiss. It's short, only lasting a moment, but when that moment is gone, it leaves Keith desperately wanting more. 

"Tha-that was okay, right?" 

"Okay? That was- that was great." He smiles, and wraps his arms around Lance's middle. 

"So."

"So." 

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah." Keith leans into Lance, taking in his warmth, his scent, the shape of his body. He sighs contentedly against Lance's chest. 

"I still can't believe you thought puta meant beautiful." Lance snickers. 

"Oh, shut up." Hiding his face in Lance's jacket, Keith blushes a light pink.

"Hey, should we tell the others?" 

"Hmm. I mean, If you want to? I might be better to be open with them, but I'm fine either way." Keith was filled with a renewed respect and love for his boyfriend. 

"Alright then, let's tell them." As Keith turns his head up to share a long kiss with Lance, a loud knock and then the door opening startled them apart. Shiro and Hunk stand in the doorway, the shock on their faces clearly showing that they had seen. 

"Well, I guess that saves two explanations." Lance shrugs, as Keith's face heats up once again. "We can tell the others later." Keith just nods, feeling the happiest he ever has. He's out in space, with a beautiful boyfriend, and friend that love and accept him. 

_It really couldn't get any better than this._ Keith smiles to himself, and allows himself to sink back into Lance's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> the meme Keith sees is this one: https://pics.me.me/Instagram-do-this-for-your-girl-it-9ff71c.png  
> lmao Keith, buddy, you can't believe everything you see online.


End file.
